For the manufacture of pressure cans or beverage cans or similar hollow metallic bodies generally a metal sheet as base material is used which then is formed in several steps to the desired body. This transformation procedure comprises several deforming steps which are generally performed one after the other. Only in this way is it possible to achieve the desired high transformation grades.
WO 2008/067522 A1, for example, discloses a production line for the manufacture of beverage cans from round disc shaped metal shred blanks. Those blanks are first transferred in respective transformation equipment into a cup-shape. The cup-shaped interim unfinished blanks are then transported to further transformation machines which produce from the cup-shaped interim blanks the desired can bodies.
For this kind of manufacturing expensive special automatic equipment is required.
Furthermore, special automatic manufacturing equipment is known which are called Cuppers which produce cup-shaped interim blanks starting with a sheet metal strip. With the punching out of circular sections for forming cups waste is generated which must be disposed of. This is an additional problem for the operator.
WO 2009/052608 A1 proposes to perform the transformation of a planar metal plate into a can body in two steps in a single tool. The tool comprises two draw punches which move in opposite directions and are arranged coaxially relative to each other. The result is an invert-draw process which demands high requirements regarding the transformability of the material used.
It is the object of the application to provide an arrangement and a method for an efficient and reliable manufacture of can bodies.